


Focus

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dom/sub, Gags, Human Furniture, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Sticky, Toys, mentions of:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his new leadership position, Bumblebee lets himself become stressed out. Knock Out offers his an outlet in the form of submission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I can tell, I'll have the first "human" furniture fic in the TF fandom
> 
> *squints at fandom* you can do better

Bumblebee releases a quiet burst of static from his vocalizer as he fights his frame’s desire to shiver. If he does that his door wings are going to move the most, and the stack of data pads piled up on one of them is going to clatter to the floor.

Again.

Primus, his aft still stings from the last time that had happened.

Knock Out replaces his cube of energon on Bumblebee’s other door wing, and the mech hurries to stiffen it in a horizontal position. The medic lifts his leg that had previously been resting on the floor and crosses the ankle over the other one, doubling the weight on his shiny yellow and black coffee table’s aft.

His fans quietly kick on, but Knock Out doesn’t react. Bumblebee nearly sighs in relief as his stressed systems receive the cooling air flow. It isn’t that being on his hands and knees is difficult, per se, but holding the same position for what feels like hours, paying constant attention to the position of his doorwings, and trying to ignore the ache in his jaw and valve makes the seemingly simple task much harder.

Since assuming the role of leader, Bumblebee has developed the bad habit of attempting to take on too much at once with no outlet for his frustration. When Knock Out had noticed the increased stress to his systems during a checkup, he’d offered to help.

The young mech had been skeptical, of course, but Knock Out had promised that it would help. Given all the other help the medic has given the Autobots, Bumblebee didn’t see the harm in trying it.

During the first few sessions, Knock Out had eased him into it. The first time, Bumblebee had only been in this position for a few minutes before the medic had let him up and he’d been surprised that he actually felt better.

Now, after being warned more than once to stop talking, Bumblebee always had a ball gag locked into his mouth and he has to remain motionless for at least an hour- longer if Knock Out found a data pad particularly fascinating.

If Knock Out deemed he was particularly high-strung, he’d slide a remotely controlled vibrator into his valve and lock his panel closed. “Just to make sure you pay attention to what you’re doing,” the medic had said with a  smile.

Bumblebee hears the data pad mountain begin to slide, and he quickly tilts that door to catch and re-balance the stack. He’d let his mind wander AGAIN.

"Careful," Knock Out purrs, tapping his foot on Bumblebee’s aft to remind the mech of the sting that’s still lingering there.

Locking his joints, Bumblebee allows a muffled whimper to escape him when the red mech increases the power to the toy locked in his valve.

Now he cannot allow his mind to wander. All he can do is focus on maintaining position and not overloading.

Every time Knock Out lies a data pad down, Bumblebee has to quickly compensate so that the appendage doesn’t sag. When a data pad is lifted, he as to relax his door wing or else it will rise too far up.

He’s convinced that Knock Out isn’t even drinking the energon anymore- just picking the cube up and placing it back down to make his job harder.

Knock Out smiles to himself. Truth be told, he isn’t paying attention to his reading material anymore, but rather his faintly quivering coffee table. After a spill and a near miss, Bumblebee seems to have paid proper attention to his assigned task. Perhaps a reward is required.

Picking up his cube of energon again, the medic uses one foot to firmly press against his favorite furniture’s overheated panel.


End file.
